


copycat

by tzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Raijin Days, i just wanted to write smth quick n short, n fluffy, poor shinra tho, qt babies, shizuo is mimicking izaya basically, theyre in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: If only he’d known that this would happen, he would’ve whipped his phone out to record it and play it over and over again.





	copycat

“Shinra!”

“Shinra!”

Izaya’s eye twitched, shifting his gaze from Shinra’s figure to Shizuo as he leaned back against Kadota’s desk (which was conveniently situated next to Shizuo’s). If his ears weren’t failing him, he could’ve sworn that he’d just heard Shizuo mimic him. However, there wasn’t enough evidence. They could’ve just called Shinra at the same time by coincidence, no matter how slim that chance was.

“What is it, Shizuo?” Shinra came along, flat out ignoring Izaya. 

“I called you first.”

“I called you first.”

There it was again.

“Shizu-chan, are you copying me?”

“Shizu-chan, are you copying me?”

This was amusing. Shizuo didn’t even have any reaction, instead only keeping on a deadpan expression. He must’ve learnt that from his brother. The corners of Izaya’s lips curled up once an idea popped up in his mind, and he brought up a hand, tracing his chin with his fingers. 

“I love Izaya,” Izaya spoke.

“I…”

Shizuo blinked, puzzled. _Got him–_ or at least that’s what Izaya thought when he caught sight of Shizuo’s hands balling into fists on the wooden surface of his desk, a sure sign that he was resisting to utter the words. The moment Shizuo says those words, the world would probably end. 

It was just that impossible at the moment.

“Right, so Shinra–”

“I love Izaya.”

Now it was his turn to be surprised. Why did his breath hitch when he heard those words? It sounded so foreign with Shizuo’s voice, yet it had a certain charm to it that made Izaya want to listen to it again. If only he’d known that this would happen, he would’ve whipped his phone out to record it and play it over and over again. It could even be used for blackmail!

He wasn’t sure why there was an excited grin playing on his lips, much different than the one he usually put on. His feet were already making their way to Shizuo’s desk though, and he prodded at the crown of Shizuo’s head after Shizuo muttered a ‘I’m going to sleep’ and proceeded to tuck his face into his folded arms. 

“Shizu-chan! Wake up. Say it again.”

“Shut up, bastard. I’m going to sleep.”

“You’re not copying me? Shizu-chaaaan! You can’t just say you love me and go to sleep.”

“It meant nothing! I was just repeating your words.”

“Ei, you don’t need to hide your feelings. It is okay for Shizu-chan to love me, although he shouldn’t expect for me to reciprocate.”

“I’d rather die than love you.”

“Should I love Shizu-chan as well?”

Shinra exhaled a small sigh, rubbing the nape of his neck while he watched the scene before him.

“I don’t think I’m needed here anymore.”


End file.
